Broken Glass
by the real vampire
Summary: It’s said that at the end of a relationship you find yourself looking at the beginning, remembering the good times and wondering where it had all gone wrong. Kira, staring at the ruined photo, found herself doing exactly that…


Disclaimer: I do not own them.

Summery: It's said that at the end of a relationship you find yourself looking at the beginning, remembering the good times and wondering where it had all gone wrong. Kira, staring at the ruined photo, found herself doing exactly that…

This is an idea that came from hell knows where. It was going to be one-shot, but it's too long so it's going to be a two-parter. A slightly different take on a romance story I think. Enjoy.

**

* * *

Broken Glass**

The photograph lay on the floor in its shattered frame, surrounded by broken glass from where she had thrown it in a fit of rage. He was gone. Not that she cared anymore. Their relationship was like the shards of glass; in pieces, unable to be fixed.

The photo showed a couple with their arms around each other, clearly in love. That had been them, in happier times. It's said that at the end of a relationship you find yourself looking at the beginning, remembering the good times and wondering where it had all gone wrong. Kira, staring at the ruined photo, found herself doing exactly that…

_XxX_

Summer 2004 

"We're going to miss you guys. Make sure you're safe and phone us as soon as you get there. New York is so dangerous; I want to know that you're ok."

"Mom, please?" Kira sighed in exasperation and shared a look with her boyfriend that was clearly an apology for the embarrassment of her parents.

"I'll take good care of her Mrs. Ford," the young Hispanic man said, stepping forward to be enveloped in a tearful hug.

"I know you will Trent," she sniffed. "It's just my baby's all grown up and moving hundreds of miles away. I can't believe how fast time has flown. It seems only yesterday that I was changing her diapers…"

"Mom!" The petite singer turned a bright shade of red.

"Come on Suzy, you're making a scene. Let's just say goodbye now and let them go," Mr. Ford said with a wink at his daughter. "I'm sure you sobbing all over her is the last thing Kira wants."

Wiping away her tears, Suzy Ford nodded and managed a smile at her eighteen year old daughter. "I'm gonna miss you honey."

"I'm gonna miss you too mom," Kira said, giving her mother a hug.

Pulling back, tears in her own eyes, she looked at her father, "Bye dad," she sniffed.

Mr. Ford opened his arms and Kira stepped into them. "Keep safe kiddo, and as soon as you get that recording contract you let us know," he said gently. "Chin up; you're going to have an amazing time."

He turned to his daughter's boyfriend. "Good luck Trent," he said, warmly shaking him by the hand. "Keep well."

"And you sir," he replied.

Just then the taxi that had been booked to take the two of them to the airport pulled up and they loaded their bags in. With final hugs and kisses from Kira's parents, they both jumped into the taxi and waved until they were out of sight. Sitting back into her seat, Kira gave a little sniff.

"You ok?" Trent asked, glancing over at his girlfriend.

She turned to him and smiled, "Yeah I'm good. It was really nice of your dad to get us an apartment."

Trent snorted, "It was the least he could do after last year's fiasco. And we haven't seen it yet."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

They arrived at Reefside airport and checked their bags in with no problems. Just as they were about to go through to the gate, they heard an exclamation from behind them and turned to see Dr. O, Ethan and Conner striding towards them. "What are you guys doing here?" Kira said, smiling at her friends.

"You though you were going to get away without any emotional goodbyes?" Ethan smirked.

"_Emotional_ goodbyes?" Conner asked, one eyebrow raised. "Speak for yourself dude." He stepped forward, "How about a hug babe?" he quirked a grin at Kira.

The ex-yellow ranger advanced on the jock, eyes flashing dangerously, "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"Don't call you babe, I know. But you're gonna miss me and my attractive looks, admit it," he said cockily.

"Ooh you are so _dead_," Kira replied, lunging at the former red ranger.

While Kira chased after Conner, Dr. O and Ethan turned to the young artist, "All set Trent?" his old science teacher asked.

"Yep. We've got an apartment in Hell's Kitchen waiting, I've got my place at Art College and Kira has some possible gigs lined up already, thanks to Kylee Styles. We're good."

Dr. O nodded, "That's good to hear. Any problems though and I know Anton will help, but if you feel like you ever need to speak to someone other than your father, you have my number."

Trent nodded and clasped the original evil ranger's hand warmly, "Thank you." He turned to Ethan, "Well goodbye I guess."

"See ya bro. You take care of Kira ok?"

Trent smiled, "You really think she needs me to take care of her?" he asked, jerking a thumb in the direction his girlfriend had gone tearing off after Conner.

Ethan grinned, "Point taken."

Trent took his proffered hand and clapped him on the back, "Good luck at MIT."

Kira, mildly out of breath after being outrun by the soccer star, returned to say her own goodbyes. Conner reappeared soon after and there was an icy moment when Trent held out his hand to say farewell. The red ranger stared at it for a second, and for an instant Kira thought he was actually going to brush Trent off, but then he shook it, "Good luck in New York."

"And you Conner," Trent said, forcing a smile at his reluctant ex-teammate.

Conner gave him a vague smile before turning back to Kira, "So….about that hug?"

She opened her mouth to give a smart retort, but then remembered that she was leaving and wasn't going to see Conner again until Christmas. Despite hating him when they had first met, she had come to respect and like the arrogant jock. And Conner in his turn had become less arrogant and more level-headed since the 'beginning'. Shaking her head, she smiled and held out her arms, "Oh go on then."

Conner grinned and pulled her in tightly, before leaning in and whispering in her ear, so no one else could hear, "Be careful Kira. No, don't say anything. We've had many arguments about this, about him, and I know we're never going to see eye to eye on it, but just… take care ok?" Pulling back, his brown eyes searched her hazel ones anxiously.

She smiled at him and gave a brief nod of her head, "Take care of yourself too Conner."

There were final hugs and handshakes all round before Trent and Kira walked through security to their gate, leaving their former teammates behind. "This is it," Kira said to Trent as they boarded the plane.

He squeezed her hand, "No regrets?"

She shook her head firmly, "None."

_XxX_

Eight hours later they landed at J.F.K. airport just outside New York and hailed a taxi to take them to their new apartment. They pulled up outside a wholly unremarkable building in the district of Clinton, known to the locals as Hell's Kitchen and, after double checking they were at the right address, unloaded their bags from the cab.

They opened the main door with one of the keys that Trent's father, Anton Mercer, had given them and climbed the dank stairs to the 5th floor. "Here we are," Trent said, unlocking the door to their apartment. Walking inside, they were pleasantly surprised with their new home. Despite the average façade and dirty stairwell, the apartment was light and airy, fairly modern and most of all clean. It was single bed roomed, with a kitchenette attached to the living room; quite small, but by New York standards very very nice. Kira turned to Trent with a huge grin on her face, "It's wonderful."

"You don't mind?" he indicated the bedroom.

Kira gave him a wicked look, "I'm sure we can come up with something suitable; maybe you could sleep on the couch?"

Trent stared at her for a second, before she burst out laughing and pulled him into a passionate kiss, "How about we try out that bed?"

_XxX_

Reefside High Reunion 2005 

Kira was walking down the hall of her old high school, marvelling at how little had changed in the year that she had been gone, when she heard two familiar voices.

"…class schedule at MIT is brutal but there's no way I'd miss this. What have you been up to?" Ethan's voice rang out clearly.

"I'm trying to start a soccer programme for kids. Y'know, give them somewhere fun and safe to go after school. It's tough raising the money though." That had to be Conner, but Kira was surprised by his answer. It seemed so… gown up for the jock.

"Man that sounds cool; keep at it," the computer whiz replied sincerely. "Hey do you think Kira and Trent are coming?"

"I doubt it." Conner said, almost regretfully. "I mean, New York's an awful long way away and Kira is trying to get a recording contract…" he trailed off.

That was Kira's cue and she came down the steps behind them, "Trying being the key word," she announced.

The two young men spun around to face her, an identical grin on their faces as they saw it really was her, "Kira!"

"Hey," she said with a smile, hugging first Conner and then Ethan.

Conner glanced over her shoulder, "So where's Trent?"

"Oh he couldn't make it," Kira replied guardedly. She knew that Conner's feelings towards Trent hadn't changed and she was in no mood to start an argument with him, not today.

Ethan grinned at her, "So when can we expect to hear your first big single?"

"Oh I'm already all over the radio," she said offhandedly, and then grimaced, "Singing a cat-litter jingle!"

Ethan brushed her comment aside, "Shall we?" he said, indicating the stairs down to the reunion.

Kira linked arms with both of them and grinned, "We shall. Do you think Dr. O's down there?" she added.

"Come on." And with those words from Ethan the three teens made their way down to the hall.

_XxX_

After the official reunion, the four ex-rangers met at their old hangout, Hayley's Cyberspace, for a proper get together.

"So…how are you and Trent getting on in the Big Apple? We've hardly heard from you since Christmas." Dr. O asked.

"It's going well," Kira said with a smile. "Trent is loving Art College; he's doing really good there. He's sorry he couldn't come but he has deadlines approaching and exams so he has to stay and work. He sends his apologies." She didn't say anything more about her music career, or rather, the lack of it. Instead, she quickly changed the subject, "So how about you Dr. O; how's the quiet life going?"

The veteran ranger laughed, "Oh the kids are giving me hell, but they ain't got a patch on you three."

That comment was met by three identical yelps of indignation and the conversation turned to their time as rangers and reminiscing on the past. At about ten' o'clock, Dr. O had to leave apologetically as he had school the next day, and then half an hour later Ethan had to go as well as he had a flight to catch early in the morning. Finally Hayley chucked Conner and Kira out at eleven thirty so she could lock up.

"You tired?" Conner asked the petite musician as they stood outside.

"Actually no," Kira replied, "You want to go for a drink somewhere?"

"Uh Kira, we're underage, remember?"

Kira slapped his arm playfully, "Idiot. I meant a coffee or something. There's a really nice dinner that'll be open over near the Mall."

"You know where the Mall is?" Conner faked shock, then laughed, "Why not? I'm buying," he added and, before Kira could protest, "Hey, call it an apology or whatever, for all the times I was a jerk to you and Trent. Ok?"

Kira smiled and nodded, "Sure."

But when they arrived at the diner, despite Kira's reassurance that it would be open, it wasn't. Conner looked at the confused yellow ranger. "Don't say a word," she threatened him.

He merely raised an eyebrow, "The thought hadn't crossed my mind."

"What do we do now?" Kira asked.

"Well my parents are out of town and I know there's lemonade in the fridge if you want to come back to mine for a bit." Conner offered.

Kira thought about it for a second, and then nodded, "Let's go."

So it was that at midnight the two of them found themselves sitting on the sofa in the McKnight's living room drinking lemonade and laughing at the memories of last year's adventures. Then the expression on Conner's face turned serious, "So you and Trent really are ok then? I mean, everything's good?"

"Yeah, everything's fantastic. As I said, he's enjoying Art College and hoping to get a placement in a couple of years with a comic book or something. I love New York, it's a wonderful city, and out apartment is just the best."

"And your music?"

Kira sighed, _Trust Conner to ask about that_, "My music thing...well my music thing…it's slow." She sipped her drink thoughtfully, "It's a lot harder than I imagined it would be. I never realised just how many people are trying, and failing, to break into the business. So many people I've met have been trying for like five, some even ten years and never getting much further than playing in bars for loose change. They've never hit the big time."

"You'll do it," Conner said confidently, "You have amazing talent, Kira. The music industry doesn't know what it's missing."

Kira found herself blushing at his words and immediately tried to change the subject, "So…soccer camps for kids eh?" What happened to the big dreams of playing professional?"

Conner quirked his trademark McKnight grin, "I haven't given up on them. In fact, and this is between you and me right? It's not official so don't tell anyone." Kira, surprised to hear the seriousness in his tone, nodded. "I got approached a couple of weeks ago by a representative from the 'Los Angeles Galaxy's' asking if I wanted to try out. I said yes of course and afterwards they said, off the record, that they were definitely considering giving me a place on the squad. They're a Major League team," he added to clarify their importance to her.

"Oh Conner that's brilliant," Kira said, genuinely pleased for the jock.

He grinned, "I know. I can't believe it. I can play for them and use some of the money I'll hopefully make to set up these soccer camps. Two dreams come true for the price of one!" He reached across to her and took her hand. "See, you work hard enough for what you want and you really can make your dreams come true. Never give up on what you want Kira."

As Kira stared at Conner she realised just how much the jock had matured in the year that she had been away. She glanced down at his large hand still covering her smaller one and a thrill ran through her body. Looking up, she found herself staring into his chocolate brown eyes, and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Suddenly Conner leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Subconsciously, Kira found herself kissing him back just as passionately. Conner moved nearer to her, pushing her back slightly as their breathing quickened and the kisses grew deeper. As his hand strayed up her back, she found herself pulling him closer towards her. They broke apart briefly as Kira tugged Conner's red top up over his head and Conner began opening the buttons on her shirt. Shrugging herself out of the material, Kira met Conner's lips again in a fiery kiss. She leaned back on the sofa and pulled him down on top of her, one of his knees coming up between her legs. As the heat began to rise and their hands strayed more, realisation of what she was doing dawned on Kira.

"Stop," she shrieked, shoving Conner off her. He sat back, a dazed expression on his face, as if he couldn't quite believe what had just happened between them. Kira sat on the edge of the sofa and struggled to get her breathing under control.

"Kira…" Conner spoke softly and gently touched her on her bare shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, jerking her shoulder away from him. "You planned this didn't you?" Kira challenged him, as embarrassment turned to anger.

"No Kira, I didn't, honestly…" The hurt was apparent in Conner's brown eyes and if Kira would have been thinking clearly she would have seen the truth that he spoke, but she wasn't.

"How could you? I know you hate Trent but this… this is low even for you. You just can't face the fact that I am happy with another man. "

"I may hate Trent, and hell knows I have my reasons for it, but I would never begrudge you your happiness Kira. Whatever you think of me, please believe that I would never hurt you and I never planned this," Conner said, fighting to keep the anger from his voice.

Kira shook her head, biting her lip in angrily, "You're unbelievable," she hissed as retrieved her shirt from the floor. Tugging it on, she struggled to do up the buttons as her hands shook with fury. "I thought we were friends Conner," she spat as she got up.

"We are…"

Conner was cut off as her words cut through the air like a knife, "Correction, we _were_. A friend would have never done what you did."

"Don't you mean what _we _did?" Conner yelled, finally losing his temper. "You seem to forget it takes two, and you weren't complaining a couple of minutes ago when you removed your top. Obviously you and Trent aren't the perfectly happy couple you're making out you are otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back. Did you enjoy it Kira? Your words say one thing but your body said something different earlier. Admit it, you enjoyed it…" A loud crack stopped him dead as Kira's hand flew to his face and delivered a stinging slap.

"How dare you." Her voice was low and dripping with menace. "Me and Trent, we're together. Don't ever forget that. Whether you like it or not, we're in love. Goodbye Conner, don't call me." And with those words she stormed out of his house and didn't look back.


End file.
